1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to charging docks, and particularly to a charging dock with retractable power wire for charging a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Power wires for many charging docks used for charging portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are exposed out of the bases of the charging docks. The power wires can be easily damaged by excessive pulling and tearing when unused. Thus, the service life of the charging dock or charging cradle dock stands decreases. In addition, the power wires are also easily tangled.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.